Tomorrow is Another Day
by Shinigami29
Summary: As someone lives their live, daytoday, hidding their sorrow from the world, someone watches... Fascinated...


Disclaimer: I do -not-, under -any- condition, own -anything- by JK Rowling... if I did, I wouldn't be here, on my knees, begging not to be ratted out... I dun wanna get sued!!  
  
-  
  
Tomorrow is Another Day  
  
-  
  
She had always fascinated him. His laugh... his smile... his eyes... his hair... And yet, she hated him. Never could this fascination be mistaken for love, or even a small crush. No, he wasn't worthy of being crushed under her boot, let alone her adoration. He was just fascinating to watch...  
  
She remembered when she had read his brother's obituary in the newspaper... she had watched him even more that day, looking for anything that would put him at a chance to be teased... to be laughed at...  
  
But he did nothing. Yes, he was solem, and sad, but not a single tear was shed, and within moments, he was laughing again. It was as if... hope had tricked him to believe that it wasn't true... or he hated his brother.  
  
But right now, as she watched him, she was fascinated even more so then usual. Her black cloak hung around her loosely, hood pulled up, hiding her in the shadows of the corridor. And he sat there... moon-light pooled around him... all alone...  
  
It came to the point where she couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Your interesting," she muttered quietly. He looked up, searching with his eyes. She hadn't meant to say that... she had meant to say something snappy, more like her.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered back, once he found her in the darkness. There was an awkward silence, before he continued. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Longer then you," was her only reply. Her dark eyes traced over his face, as she became dimly aware that there were tears resting on his lashes. "You okay?"  
  
"Why would you care?" He turned back to his original possition, his back to her. "Don't think the shadows and serenity fool me... I know who you are."  
  
She pondered over this for a long way, weighing her answers carefully before speaking. As she thought, her eyes traced over his back, the worn, orange t-shirt he was wearing being a size or two too small. His bent posture caused some of his back to be revealed, pale and freckled.  
  
"You intregue me," she finally said, and he jumped slightly. He must of thought she had gone, or had suddenly lost her tongue... "Now more-so then ever... you act as if nothing can bother you, and when it does, you cause havoc enough that the entire school can hear from the other side of the Forbidden Forest... and here you are now, showing sadness that you refuse to show in public... It's... amusing."  
  
"Piss off," he muttered darkly.  
  
"I presume it is about your brother?" she stepped slowly out of the shadows, her slippered feat making little to no noise on the cold stones. Sitting down beside him, she couldn't help but notice him tense.  
  
"He's not my brother..." he hissed, looking up at her with cinnamon eyes.  
  
"Oh?" this had... struck a cord of curiosity. "If I remember correctly, he is your brother... same mother, same father, same freckles, same hair-"  
  
"He isn't my brother," he insisted, hatred and something else in his eyes.  
  
"-Same brothers," she continued, as if he hadn't interrupted her. "Same sister. Same hatred of Slytherins. Same eyes..."  
  
"Finished now?" he asked, glaring at her now. She frowned.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "No... different eyes. Completely different eyes..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he was confused now, looking at her as if she were a mad woman.  
  
She smiled secretly.  
  
"Your eyes hold more hope then dear ol' Percy's had," she murmured, leaning in closer, as if to share a secret. "That is, if I remembered correctly... his eyes were always more stern... much like Granger's. Dependant on Logic and Knowledge..." She was barely and inch away from him now, and he was trembling slightly. "I don't know what he did, but don't forget he's your brother... it would be such a pity... He has a family, doesn't he? Your family too now... you have to give them hope, too..." She was so close now, that her lips brushed against his lightly. His eyes widened in shock, but he didn't pull away.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" he questioned, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he tried to swallow the lump now in his throat.  
  
"I truthfully don't know," she said honestly, her eyes drifting shut as she leaned towards him more, bringing her hands up to his hair. The sudden weight pushed him backwards onto the ground, and he automatically put his arms around her waist, pulling her down with him.  
  
A few tender kisses later, and she pulled away, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Tomorrow is another day, Ron," she whispered to him. "Another day to make other people believe in hope..."  
  
Standing up slowly, she turned and heading down the corridor, her hood still up. She never looked back at him, though her hands creeped up to touch her lips.  
  
She didn't look back to see him crying again, this time for her, though he would never admit it. She didn't look back to see him crack, sobbing endlessly into the night, and well into the morning.  
  
She could never look back.  
  
Now, she was only fascinated. She could never love him, or even have a small crush. He wasn't worthy of the slime on her boot. No, he was only a fascination... 


End file.
